


day twelve

by EVIESDRAGON, sunlitdaze



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Minor Ben/Harry Hook, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mutual Pining, Sex, Valentine's Day, and malvie are... well horny, jaylos are quite funny whenever they show up, tagged explicit for chapter 1 aight there's sex, umaudrey are total disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdaze/pseuds/sunlitdaze
Summary: something about your usual valentine's day shenanigans.or malvie and umaudrey go to a valentine's day party and end their nights quite differently.(A MALVIE/MEVIE ; UMAUDREY TWO-SHOT)
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. got no shame (i love the way you're screaming my name)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes, folks. Have fun!

Mal groaned loudly, hearing the incessant knocking on the door. Only one person would knock on hers and Evie’s door in such an obnoxious way.

“Babe, can you _please_ get that before I lose my mind?” Evie called from their room and Mal could practically hear her eye roll from her little spot on the couch.

“Sorry, princess!” Mal knew she was taking a bit longer to react, maybe because the knocking was messing with her one working brain cell, but she soon got up from the couch. “Alright, I’m going you fucking weirdo, knock it off!” She yelled and yanked the door open to find Harry on the other side with a shit-eating grin.

“You insufferable Scot,” Mal rolled her eyes. “Not only you’re giving my girlfriend a headache but you also interrupted my Mario Kart race,” She added making room for Harry to walk inside. “This better be worth it,”

“Aye, afternoon tae ye too, lass,” Harry chirped and plopped on the couch. He’s lucky he’s like family to both girls or else Mal would be kicking his sorry ass back to Scotland.

“Must you be this loud every time, Harold?” Evie snarled, coming through the door.

“It’s part of my charm, Evelyn,” Harry laughed and Evie snorted, cracking a smile.

“Right, I bet your neighbors ask you that quite a lot,” Evie countered and Mal broke into laughter before pulling Evie by the back of her neck for a kiss. “I love you for being like this,” She whispered with a stupid lovesick smile.

“Well, it’s part of my charm, Mal Bertha,” Evie giggled. “I love you too,”

“Aye, can ye lovebirds listen for a wee bit?” Harry rolled his eyes and pretended to be disgusted by their affection.

The girls sat on the couch (Mal sat and pulled Evie into her lap) and looked at him curiously.

“Ben’s havin’ a Valentine’s Day Party at his folks’ place,” Harry announced with a grin.

“ _Ben_? Or is that just code for you wanting an excuse to ride his dick for a night without death threats from lonely neighbors?” Mal sneered making Evie laugh.

“Do ah look like ah care about them? At all?” Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course ah want tae fuck my boyfriend and ah will, thank ye very much but this was his idea, actually,” He informed. “He wants tae try and bring Audrey and Uma because maybe after a few libations they’ll finally confess that they like each other,”

“Valid,” Evie nodded. “It’s frustrating to see them pinning all the time,” She gasped. “ _Oh my gosh_ , did we look like that?”

“Aye, ah was ready to throw a rock at both of ye, ye pining morons,” Harry snorted.

“Very funny,” Mal swept in amusedly. “I doubt you can convince them, though. They’re stubborn as fuck,”

“Tell me aboot it,” Harry sighted. “Ah tried calling Uma but she told me tae fuck off. And ah thought it was impossible tae blow off a fine piece of arse like me,”

“I have…. So many jokes. Evie, stop me,” Mal pleaded, trying to keep her laughter and her dirty mind in check.

“Right, fine, ah had it coming,” Harry chuckled, raising his hands in defeat, speaking over Evie’s snort-laugh. Harry had no doubt her pretty little head had her own fair share of dirty jokes as well.

“I bet Evie and I can pull it off,” Mal gloated with a smirk. They had been successful before with their friends Jay and Carlos. “Right, princess?”

Harry raised a brow.

“Oh, we make quite the team, Harold,” Evie agreed with a challenging grin and a kiss to Mal’s cheek.

“Want tae bet?”

Three magic little words. Harry liked to use and abuse them. And Mal and Evie were way too competitive to back out on every stupid challenge.

“We’re listening,” Evie raised a brow.

“Since yer so confident aboot yer skills, ye wouldn’t mind not fucking until ye get them to agree tae come tae the party,” Harry had the most annoying, most ridiculous grin on his face. “Ye’ll still lose the bet if they back out and don’t show up and ye have to buy me lunch,” He added.

Harry absolutely did not care about winning or losing the bet. He wanted to fuck with them and he had found the perfect way to do so. Valentine’s Day wasn’t for another twelve whole days. Even if it only lasted for a couple of days, he knew it would be hard for them. “And no cheatin’. Ah’ll know if ye’ve been doin’ the nasty,” He warned in this sweet singsong tone. He rejoiced as their faces twitched in annoyance. If there was one thing that would make those girls walk around in the worst mood ever, would be to deny them sex and they were painfully obvious about it.

“You’re evil, why are we friends?” Mal grunted.

“Ye can say no and be losers,” Harry teased.

“Absolutely not,” Mal and Evie protested at the same time.

“If we win, you can’t fuck Ben for the amount of days it took us to convince them,” Evie stated and Harry went a bit pale. “It’s only fair, Harold,” She added with a wicked smile. Mal loved when Evie got competitive like that.

Harry then nodded. It was a risk and when had he not taken risks?

“It’s only fair, Evelyn,” Harry agreed and got up from the couch. “Have fun, lassies. Because ah’m not losing.”

Harry walked out of their apartment as obnoxiously as he walked in and Mal immediately rolled her eyes.

“We are winning this, princess. Aren’t we?”

“Of course we’re winning.”

They got up. They’d better start as soon as possible.

//

“Eleven days!”

Mal let out a long sight as she closed the door behind her.

“What?” Evie mumbled from the bed, where she was distractedly reading a book.

“ _Eleven fucking days_ ,” Mal grumbled, sitting next to Evie. “But we made it. Uma’s going too,”

Evie sat up.

“You did it,” She whispered. It wasn’t a question.

“You bet I fucking did,” Mal nodded and a soft smile grew on her face as she leaned to peck Evie’s lips.

Turns out Mal and Evie got maybe a little cocky and truly underestimated Uma and Audrey’s stubbornness. Evie managed to convince Audrey just the day before, promising it was just an innocent invitation. She had no idea Uma was going.

“I was this close to slam her head on the wall and drag her there with my bare hands,” Mal grumbled. “That stupid stubborn bitch—“

Evie chuckled softly.

“Easy, my dragon,” Evie placed a hand on Mal’s cheek, making her exhale deeply and lean into her hand. Evie’s touch was like a tranquilizer for Mal.

Having to deal with no sex and an obnoxious Harry, who had the time of his life watching the girls mood decrease drastically over time was surely hard on them. Mal had grown particularly aggressive in the past twenty-four hours and the only one who wasn’t suffering from it was Evie herself. Mal’s rules never applied to her girlfriend. They barely made it too because the party was in a few hours.

“You’re right,” Mal nodded. “So, here’s the deal: I’m going to rub it in Harry’s face about us winning this bet, no matter how long it took us and then I believe we must… celebrate,” She grinned.

“We must celebrate indeed. At the party? It’s Valentine’s Day, after all,” Evie agreed with a grin.

As much as Mal wanted to just ditch the whole thing to spend the night with Evie and Evie alone, they had to make sure Uma and Audrey didn’t screw this up for them. Evie wanted nothing more than to just be with Mal too. But they were going to see this whole thing through.

“Fine,” Mal pecked her lips. “At the party.”

Evie took her hand and in no time, they were laughing about everything and nothing while picking their outfits.

//

Ben’s party was all it was to be expected. It wasn’t so much Ben’s party as it was Harry’s. Ben had just provided the place for it to happen. And with his parents out of the picture for the time being, everything was possible. Carlos’ cousin, Diego, was in charge of music and somehow he was singing and filling the DJ spot all at once. Jay and Carlos were already there when the girls walked inside and five minutes of conversation with the boys was enough for the hosts to disappear from sight.

After Uma almost whacked Mal in the face when she realized Audrey was coming and after Audrey glared at Evie the moment she saw Uma when she arrived, the girls swore it was just a _mere_ , _casual_ , _happy_ coincidence and that since they were all there, they should all hang out. Ultimately, they ended up sitting on a couch away from the whole mess.

Harry disappeared before he could see Uma and Audrey so Mal sneakily took some pictures of them and sent them to their Scottish friend. They seemed to be finally forming words as if they were just now learning how to hold a conversation. Mal had never seen Uma so quiet and so flustered in her entire life and it would all be much more amusing if she didn’t have something entirely different in mind. She ignored whatever Audrey was telling Uma (which made her snort!) to look at Evie and grinned wickedly seeing how Evie was already staring at her. She scooted closer and leaned to kiss Evie, who hummed happily, kissing her back.

“I believe…” Mal started in this infuriatingly attractive low husk after they pulled away. “…Celebration…” She kept going, pressing a kiss to Evie’s jaw. Evie’s eyes fluttered shut, as that was a sensitive spot for her. Evie knew exactly what Mal was doing. She knew she wasn’t going to last very long but it was always a lot of fun to put up a bit of a fight, even in desperate times. “….Is in order…” Mal was still purring at her, laying a kiss on her neck. Evie shivered.

“Mal…” Evie protested in a strangled whisper, feeling her body temperature rise.

“…Don’t you think, babygirl?” Mal finished with a teasing smirk and slid her hand all the way down to Evie’s thigh, way too close to where Evie actually wanted that hand. Mal was practically on top of her and squeezed her thigh, hitting all of Evie’s sweet spots. Evie felt her cheek burn. Hell, her entire body was on fire.

It was already impossible to resist on any normal day. Mal was just that attractive and there she was, teasing Evie in front of their friends (Not that they seemed to care much). However, after eleven hellish days of not doing anything, Evie definitely felt desperate. Her entire body was squirming and it was literally starting to hurt down there. That was it. She didn’t care one bit that they were in Ben’s house, at his party and that the bedrooms were probably off limits. They agreed on it anyway.

“ _That’s it_ ,” Evie groaned into Mal’s ear and got up. Mal had a triumphant smirk on her face and swiftly followed her girlfriend, getting up as well.

“We’ll be right back, you ladies have fun,” Mal announced but she didn’t get to hear their answer because Evie was already pulling her away from the table and walking up the stairs. Surely Ben wasn’t going to mind them using one of the bedrooms. He probably had Harry’s dick in his mouth anyway, because they hadn’t seen them for an hour.

_‘They better make it the fuck of the year because after tonight they’re going to starve for eleven glorious days’_ , Mal thought to herself with a wicked little smile. They most definitely were not going to make it back to Uma and Audrey’s side. They’d just have to find another way home. Evie was about to fuck her senseless and she would murder anyone who dared to interrupt them.

Evie looked around and soon enough found an empty room, kicking the door open. Mal already had a whimper trapped in her throat. Evie was dominant in many aspects of life, including the bedroom and Mal was all kinds of helpless.

It was a good thing Evie was a witch and a good one at it. In no time, the door had been locked with magic, the room was now soundproof and Mal was already pinned against a wall, as Evie crashed her lips on hers and pressed their bodies together.

Mal moaned softly against Evie’s lips and placed her hands on Evie’s waist, pulling her in. She then groaned in frustration, feeling very little of Evie because they were still fully clothed. Evie grunted at the display of desire and desperation coming from Mal and kissed her deeply. Mal detected a hint of possessiveness to it. It drove Mal insane every single time. She never wanted it to end.

“You’re mine,” Evie grumbled in between kisses and slid down to find the sensitive skin of Mal’s neck, starting to work on a hickey. Mal whimpered, helpless to Evie’s way of loving her.

“Yours,” Mal agreed in this embarrassing high-pitched squeak and turned her head to give Evie more access. She knew it. Evie was going to make her see stars. She wanted nothing more.

Evie worked on marking Mal’s neck for a bit longer, sucking and nibbling, and after she was satisfied with the result, she pressed a soft kiss to the even more sensitive skin. Mal trembled all over, feeling like she had just been zapped. Evie then stared at her. Mal knew that look. Evie would always do it, right before they engaged in anything physical. And Mal had to crack a stupid smile, because even when they both looked felt like they would collapse if they didn’t do it right this instant, she still stared at Mal, silently asking for _permission_ , for _consent_.

“Yes,” Mal nodded. “But,” She leans in for a peck. “My princess goes first,”

Mal was desperate indeed. However, she was no fool. She knew the consequences of teasing an equally desperate Evie. Mal enjoyed sex but she definitely liked it better when Evie was on top of her, taking the lead. Plus, Mal knew herself really well and she knows she always becomes this mumbling gooey mess after getting her fix. Which won’t ever let her keep up with Evie. So, Evie would take the lead and would always go first.

And take the lead she did. Evie pulled Mal’s leather jacket off and the purple haired girl aided her girlfriend by taking off her shirt and kicking off her combat boots, leaving her with her pants and her bra. Evie pulled her back for a kiss and Mal blindly took Evie’s clothes off, from the waist up. Evie kicked off her heels, both their clothes already forgotten on the floor. They usually took their time with this part but they were eager for the rest and they were hardly seeing straight.

“Bed,” Evie breathed out in between kisses and Mal didn’t have to be told twice. She jumped and Evie caught her in her lap, grabbing her thighs and walked them both over to the king sized bed, Mal’s legs tightly wrapped around Evie’s waist and her arms around her shoulders. Maybe they weren’t supposed to be doing it there, but that didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered.

Evie layed Mal on the bed and straddled her. Evie loved being top and Mal loved it just as much. Evie was her hot girlfriend and watching her journey during the act was probably Mal’s favorite part.

“This is all coming off now,” Evie purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “I want to feel you,”

Mal knew she was the most embarrassing person _ever_ whenever they had sex. She knew it, as a choked up whimper came out of her, just from the way Evie had spoken to her. It was embarrassing that little things like that got her as excited as actually doing it. Evie would disagree. She loved the effect she had on Mal. She loved the effect Mal had on her. Mal bit her lip and allowed Evie to strip her from her bra, her pants and her underwear. She had to bite back a moan, watching Evie take off the rest of her own clothes. Evie was the girl of Mal’s dreams, that’s for sure.

Naked. Finally, they were both fully naked. It wasn’t the most sensual thing but sex is supposed to be always a bit messy, right?

Evie leaned in to kiss Mal, a passionate and hungry kiss. She adjusted her position and the kiss soon enough became sloppy, as Evie gently started rocking her hips and rubbing their cores together, making them both want more. Evie liked to take her time but there was an urgency to her little whimpers as she tried to keep on kissing Mal and the later girl decided there was no need for the usual teasing. She gently slipped a hand down until it reached Evie and rubbed her without going in. Evie whimpered again, more desperate than before and her hips bucked against Mal’s hand.

“I need you inside, Mal,” Evie breathed out.

“As you wish, my princess,” Mal smirked and while making sure she wouldn’t hurt her girlfriend she pushed two fingers inside her. She gasped in delight at the moan sounding from the back of Evie’s throat at her action. It was a longing sound mixed with relief. Relief because she was finally feeling what she had been craving for.

And Evie? Everything around her disappeared. Only Mal mattered. Mal inside her was all she cared about in that moment. Evie liked to move and Mal liked to watch her move. And Evie moved like no one else.

Evie leaned her body towards Mal’s, placing her hands on the mattress for balance and started riding her fingers with slow, steady movements. Mal was bewitched, watching Evie move and she liked how she could coax the prettiest sounds out of her. She could move too but she liked it better with Evie pulsating around her fingers. It was such a rush. Evie was drowning in her own rush, her mind completely blank, the feeling of having Mal inside her leaving her unable to form coherent thoughts.

It was a sensorial party as her whole body shivered with pleasure and as she let out raspy and husked sounds. She could smell Mal’s shampoo and somehow the sweet scent of strawberries mixed with the musky smell of the thin sheen of sweat that covered her own body was such a pleasant added bonus to that moment.

“You feel so fucking good, Mal!” Evie moaned loudly. “ _Joder!_ ”

Mal’s breath hitched at that and she wouldn’t be able to describe the incredibly embarrassing sound that came out of her. Mal had one weakness and it was Evie speaking Spanish.

“Fuck, E,” Mal stuttered weakly with longing and gooey eyes. She didn’t want this moment to end and at the same time, she wanted to have her turn and have Evie all over her. Which was bound to happen soon as she felt Evie’s change of pace, making her movements faster and deeper. Evie just wanted Mal to make her see stars and Mal was happy to make Evie feel good. Mal moved her fingers in sync with Evie so she could reach her little bundle of nerves and after hearing Evie grunt and watching her hips quiver, losing control of what she was doing; Mal curled her fingers inside Evie.

A lazy and proud smirk grew on Mal’s pale features while Evie cried out her name as she came undone and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She then fell limp on Mal, panting, trying to catch her breath. Mal pulled Evie’s blue hair away from her face as it was sort of sticking to her cheeks from the sweat that dripped from her temples and waited patiently for Evie to come down from her high.

“Gorgeous,” Mal whispered in Evie’s ear and with her permission, she took off her fingers from inside Evie, licking them clean. Evie grinned, looking up.

“Your turn, beautiful,”

Mal was about to eagerly reply a ‘ _Hell yeah’_ , but never got a chance because Evie’s lips were on hers the second she opened her mouth. Evie pinned Mal’s wrists to the mattress and smirked, making Mal’s heart pound harshly against her chest. Evie was big on teasing and after Mal’s little stunt while they were still with Uma and Audrey, she was definitely going to tease her. And _my god_ , Mal was so into it. Yes, Mal was so helpless under Evie. She just wanted to feel and feel.

Evie trailed a path of kisses from Mal’s lips to her neck, making Mal gulp and inhale sharply.

“ _Fuck_ ,”

Mal could feel Evie smiling against her skin and she kept kissing and nibbling until she reached Mal’s breasts. She started licking and sucking on one of her nipples and Mal didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed about the high-pitched noise she made. Evie knew exactly what she was doing. She then looked up with a smirk and started sliding her hands down from Mal’s wrists, brushing her fingers on her skin making Mal grumble eagerly. She knew Evie was getting to where Mal needed her to be but it was all happening at an infuriatingly slow pace and full disclosure, Mal couldn’t be more into it.

“Be patient, _mi amor_ ,” Evie purred and Mal moaned both at that very specific pet name and at how Evie’s hands were now on her thighs.

Mal was already having the time of her life but the moment her brain absolutely shut down was when Evie moved from her breasts to her hips, nibbling on her hip bones and laying kisses closer and closer to Mal’s core, making her squirm and buck her hips against Evie’s lips.

“E, please…” Mal pleaded eagerly, biting her lip.

Evie smirked to herself, happy with her own stunt but also happy to just love every inch of Mal’s body. Satisfied she held Mal’s thighs, keeping them out of the way and pressed her tongue against Mal and into her. Mal let out the loudest moan, gripping the blanket with both her hands and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel.

Evie delved her tongue in and Mal was helpless, unable of anything other than shameless loud moans and whimpers. The music on the other side of the door faded from Mal’s hearing, as she was combusting from all the sensations. Evie’s hands caressing her thighs. Evie’s tongue inside her. Evie knew what she was doing and exactly how to make Mal feel good and loved. She was swirling, pressing and touching all the right spots. Mal felt so fucking good. She tried to say it but all she managed were incoherent noises. Pretty noises, if you ask Evie.

The blue haired girl kept working it up, finding Mal’s G-Spot. Mal moaned with the utmost pleasure at that and Evie felt her hips quivering, her control slipping away from her. Mal was letting out tiny and choked moans and yet again, Evie would classify those as pretty noises. Just like herself, Evie figured Mal would reach the edge pretty fast, given how long they’d been without doing this.

_‘Come for me, gorgeous’_ , Evie thought to herself, since she was unable to speak and flicked her tongue.

Mal completely dissolved into pleasure, unapologetically crying out Evie’s name and let out soft breathless moans while Evie licked her clean.

Evie then climbed back up, watching Mal’s chest go up and down while she came down from her high. Shortly after, Mal mumbled something Evie couldn’t quite understand and pulled her down, snuggling into her and burying her face on Evie’s chest.

“Cuddly dragon,” Evie whispered, chuckling softly.

“Shut up,” Mal mumbled with the cutest little smile and wrapped her arms around Evie.

Mal would always get incredibly cuddly after sex and Evie loved it. Which also meant Mal would be asleep soon enough. So, on this day, Evie was the one with all the magic. She made sure no one could open that door. Ben probably wouldn’t mind them crashing there. And if he did, well they surely didn’t care one bit.

“That was amazing, princess,” Mal mumbled against her chest. “I missed this so much,”

Evie nodded and softly ran a hand through her hair. “Indeed. You’re amazing, M,”

Mal blushed at the compliment.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, I guess,” Mal chuckled quietly, closing her eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous.” Evie whispered.

Mal was no longer awake to hear it, though. Evie made sure to pull a blanket over them and was sound asleep not so long after.

Day Twelve had been a success after all.


	2. Be Combative or Be Sweet Cherry Pie

After eleven insufferable days, nine missed calls, and who knows how many text messages later, Uma had finally agreed to go to the party Mal had not shut up about. It would be Valentine’s Day and while Uma had someone in mind, she was in absolutely no mood to watch the lovebirds canoodle on couches, kiss on staircases, and desperately try to hide fondling under dinner tables.

As Uma and Mal walked into Harry’s, Evie dashed ahead of them, clearly on a mission.

“Wait, someone’s calling. Give me a sec,” she lied.

“Did you hear anyone call her?” Uma asked. Mal widened her green eyes, an evidently panicked stare back at Uma. However, she hid it well.

“She’s got like, great hearing or something. You know me, my brain’s all woooooo!” Mal replied, her nervous laugh seeping through. Uma crossed her arms.

“I’m here for two hours. Then I bounce, got it?”

Mal raised her hands in defeat as the door swung open to reveal Harry, the mastermind behind the plan tonight and much to no one’s surprise: their party host.

“Lassies!” he yelled. “Ye finally convinced this one, eh?”

Uma rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd behind him, “Yeah, yeah, don’t get so excit—”

Uma froze when her eyes locked on the pretty blonde princess she’d been thinking about for weeks, months, who knows at this point.

_Audrey. Audrey. Audrey._

A pang of excitement and panic ran through her, shifting to full blown aggravation when she realized what had happened. Uma, her eyes blank, mouth dry, turned slowly to Mal and she raised a hand as if on autopilot.

“You’re not actually gonna hit me, come on,” Mal said nonchalantly, fixing her hair.

“I might if I hear you had anything to do with her being here,” Uma shot back suddenly regaining her composure.

“I swear I didn’t!”

“Then why is she here?”

Mal bit her lip, her mind whirring. “Because!” _God, I’m an idiot_ , she thought.

“Because?” Uma echoed slowly.

“A happy coincidence!”

“Not a chance, Mal.”

Mal pointed a finger at Uma, “Hold that thought.”

“Nope,” Uma spat.

“You’ll thank me later,” Mal replied in a singsong tone.

“I’d rather choke.”

Harry walked by at that precise moment and stopped in his tracks. “Oi, reckon that’s not your job, Uma?”

At the exact same time, in the living room, Audrey was sitting next to Evie, the two of them deep in conversation. She looks up, an excited look on her face. Suddenly, the smile vanishes as her eyes land on someone she did not expect to see. Audrey let out a high-pitched gasp and clutched Evie’s wrist, yanking her arm forward. Evie pressed her lips together to hold back the laughter threatening to bubble up to the surface.

“Why is Uma here?” Audrey asked, her voice going up a pitch.

“Isn’t she best friends with Harry?” Evie replied.

Audrey fixes her posture and tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Right, right, right, you’re right, of course,” she mumbled to herself, fixing her dress.

Evie, highly amused, raises an eyebrow. “Are we dressing to impress tonight?”

“Evie,” Audrey began. “You of all people should know the importance of fashion, please don’t taunt me.”

“Do you li—”

“No! Don’t ask that question!” Audrey yelled. A few people nearby, including Uma, turned in her direction. Audrey pursed her lips before standing up to face to the crowd.

“Is what I said to my mother after…the… anyone know where the punch is?”

Audrey took off in a half-sprint, half-strut into the kitchen. Evie, her eyes wide, turned to Mal.

“What was that?” Mal asked.

“Never pegged Audrey as such a fidgety person,” Evie answered, in between giggles.

“I thought pegging was Harry’s thing?”

Meanwhile, Audrey found refuge in the kitchen between the finger sandwiches and strawberry punch.

_I am a fool! A big fool! Uma was right there! Why did you say that? She’s gonna think you’re an idiot and not like, in an endearing way. In a—_

“You found the punch!” a familiar voice behind her said. Audrey jumped, spilling punch down the front of her pink dress.

“Aw hell,” she began. Uma quickly grabbed napkins off the table and held them up in front of Audrey.

“Sorry about that,” Uma said quietly. The girls shared a glance that lingers a little too long but neither of them seemed to mind.

“Don’t be! Should’ve seen me at the Christmas party.”

“I did…”

Audrey paused, raising her eyebrows. “You what? You saw me fall directly into the Christmas tree? I was pulling tinsel out of my hair for da—”

Suddenly, Uma erupted in the most perfect sound she’d ever heard, and she was secretly grateful for the interruption.

“You didn’t really… Got it,” Audrey finished.

“Look, I figured you weren’t as dainty as you seemed, but this is somehow way better,” Uma confessed in between gasps of air. She had, at some point, looped her arm around Audrey’s and walked her to the couch in the living room. Audrey, in her daze, had continued mumbling about her mishaps.

“Audrey! So nice to see you here!” Mal chimed in. Audrey jumped, not expecting to hear that voice at the moment. _Please leave._

“Well if it isn’t the couple of the year,” Audrey remarked. Evie leaned forward, feigning concern despite having witnessed the Great Punch Spill a few minutes before.

“Oh no, what happened?” she asked. “Is that organza?”

“Yes! I’ll just magic it out later, don’t worry about it.”

Facing Uma, Mal wondered, “You guys having a good time?”

Uma rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Mal was doing. “It’d be nicer if you weren’t being so no—”

“Wow! Look at the time, ladies! I gotta show Evie the karaoke machine Ben set up. You know this one, she loves a good belter.”

“I’ll show you a good belter,” Evie whispered. Mal’s eyes widened and she gulped. Stumbling, they got up and grabbed each other’s hands as they took off out the room and out of sight; nowhere to be seen for the rest of the night. Silence fell on Audrey and Uma as they faced each other.

“They are just…” Uma began.

“…the weirdest,” Audrey finished.

As they sat on the couch, the two girls didn’t seem to mind the lack of personal space. It felt natural, despite the intensity of the butterflies they were both feeling, the choking sensation in their throats, and the way their eyes never left each other’s faces.

Across the room, another two sets of eyes were watching Audrey and Uma finally talk.

“I said don’t look directly!” Carlos whispered urgently.

“It’s dark!” Jay whispered back.

Carlos pinched his nose and closed his eyes. As he looked up, he saw his boyfriend shoveling another slice of cake in his mouth.

“Besides,” Jay began. “They won’t stop making goo-goo eyes at each other, they won’t see us.”

Carlos turned back to assess the scene. Audrey and Uma were facing each other, smiling. They seemed nervous but in the way that budding romances always seem to be. Audrey fidgeting with her charm bracelet, Uma constantly reaching to fix her braids with a flickering glance to the princess’s lips.

“Fair enough. Have you seen Mal? Or Evie, for that matter? Been trying to call them and they won’t answer,” Carlos wondered.

Jay gave him a knowing smile but said nothing. Carlos looked around bewildered until it dawned on him.

“Oh… they’re busy. How long did it take to convince these two to come?” he asked.

“Eleven days,” Jay winced. “Do you think we could handle eleven days?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“You can’t resist all this, admit it!”

Carlos crossed his arms, looking at Jay up and down, “If you keep that up, I will. But thank fuck that’s over!”

“Right? Mal nearly broke my arm for breathing too loud,” Jay said, taking another bite of yet another cake slice.

“That’s child’s play. Evie is a monster when she’s in a mood.”

“Evie?” Jay asked incredulously.

Just then, Carlos heard Audrey’s voice calling them over. They tried to shrug it off, ignore them, but they caved. They found themselves sitting across from Audrey and Uma.

“Wait, there was cake? Where?” Uma asked.

“In his stomach now,” Carlos grumbled.

Jay pouted with a mouthful of cake, “It’s cheat day!”

“So, were you invited or dragged here?” Audrey interrupted.

Carlos and Jay shared a knowing glance. “Invited!” they answered in unison, smiles plastered on their faces.

Uma’s head whipped in Audrey’s direction, her eyes searching for impossible answers on her face. “Hold on,” she began. “Were you invited or dragged?”

Audrey took a sip of her punch, taking her time. “Convinced. You?”

Uma sat up suddenly, “Convinced.”

The two girls faced each other and pointed their index fingers at each other.

“By who?” they asked at the same time.

“Did you guys not know this was a bet?” Jay piped up, the sugar clearly taking effect on his social skills. Carlos shoved his shoulder and covered his face with both his hands. It was out there now, couldn’t be taken back.

“Excuse me?” Uma shrieked.

“I knew it,” Audrey mumbled.

The girls couldn’t make eye contact at the moment and had leapt apart from their cozy spot on the couch. Audrey’s expression was unreadable while Uma was ready to set fire to the first thing she laid her eyes on.

“One of you two better talk or I swear…” Uma said through gritted teeth.

Jay and Carlos sat in silence, watching as Uma’s facial expressions switched from annoyed to angry, her nostrils flaring slightly and her gloved hands finding a resting spot on her hips. Audrey continued to sip her punch but there were beads of sweat forming on her forehead and palms. Just as the girls were about to walk away, Carlos cleared his throat.

“Harry and Ben were planning all this anyway and he decided to suggest to Mal and Evie that they should convince you two to come. It worked!” he explained nervously.

Audrey opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “Yeah, that’s not suspicious at all. Tell us about the bet!”

“Everyone got tired of watching you guys pining after each other, playing cat and mouse or whatever, so they decided to invite you to this party so you’d finally talk, damn it!” Jay ranted. Carlos put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it once. Jay inhaled deeply to continue.

“Mal and Evie couldn’t… ya know… until they’d convinced the two of you to come and Harry didn’t think they’d succeed. They did, after eleven days.”

Audrey and Uma shared a glance, wordlessly realizing they’d taken the same amount of time to agree.

“And if they managed to succeed, which they did, Harry and Ben can’t… ya know… for eleven days,” Carlos finished, clasping his hands in lap. He pressed his lips together, bracing himself for the tirade coming their way.

However, Audrey and Uma laughed. They went into near hysterics and Audrey almost spilled punch on herself for the second time tonight.

“Me? Pining? You guys are crazy!” Uma lied through gritted teeth. Audrey’s laughter immediately cut off, a frown on her face.

“So, you don’t like me?” she asked, a pout forming.

“What? Of course I do!” Uma blurted out. Her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, can I take off running now?_

Audrey blushed furiously, the shade of red on her cheeks made her dress look even paler. The cup of punch in her hand slipped from her grasp and onto the floor and she didn’t flinch. The world seemed to slow down and the sounds of the party were muffled out of her own mind. She was elated, dancing on a cloud, daydreaming all at once. Suddenly, she pinched her wrist and winced. She wasn’t dreaming. Uma waved her hand in front of Audrey’s face.

“Hello? When a girl tells another girl she likes her, silence isn’t ideal! Quit playing!” Uma spoke quickly. Audrey shook her head with a face splitting grin.

“I’m sorry for so many things. For not realizing you were trying to get my attention, for being scared to tell you everything I was feeling, for not answering your call that one time, for even doubting that someone like you would ever find someone like me interesting. I’m—” Audrey rambled, slowly walking closer and closer to Uma.

They had both forgotten there was an audience. Jay and Carlos sat awestruck watching the scene play out in front of them.

“I wish you would’ve saved me some cake,” Carlos whispered. Jay elbowed his side and shushed him to listen.

“Quit apologizing! We’re here now,” Uma answered, looping a finger around one of Audrey’s curls.

“I’m not good at this whole ‘feelings’ thing yet,” Audrey confessed.

“Then let’s be bad at that together. We can learn together, right?” Uma promised.

Audrey, in a fit of courage, leaned forward and pressed her lips quickly to Uma’s. A phone camera flash jolted them apart as Audrey turned to Jay and Carlos.

“You didn’t see that!” she shouted and interlocked her fingers with Uma’s. She sighed at how easy and normal that felt.

“What are you doing?” Carlos whispered as he saw his boyfriend tap excitedly on his phone screen.

“Mal’s gonna have a nice surprise tomorrow morning. The menu calls for a breakfast of champions,” Jay giggled as he showed his phone to Carlos. The picture of Audrey and Uma’s kiss now sitting pretty in her messages app.

After eleven insufferable days, nine missed calls, and who knows how many text messages later, Uma was so grateful she had decided to spend Valentine’s Day here. The someone she had in mind was sitting beside her, holding her hand, and she didn’t care for canoodling lovebirds and kisses on staircases as long as they were shared with Audrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day from us! We've been wanting to collab for quite a while and we finally got to it. This story with 2 different POVs for two different ships, all for your entertainment, is the result. This is rated Explicit for Chapter 1(Malvie). Chapter 2 (Umaudrey) is rated Teens and Ups for a few curse words.
> 
> Tell us what you think?
> 
> Much love :) x


End file.
